beinghumanfandomcom-20200214-history
James Bishop
James Bishop was the leader of the Boston vampire clan until he was killed by his progeny Aidan. He is played by Mark Pellegrino. Early Life Originally an Englishman, he was turned into a vampire by Carlo sometime during the 17th century. He later travelled with his maker to the Thirteen Colonies and eventually turns both Aidan, who becomes his right-hand man, and his present day second-in-command Marcus during the American Revolution. During the 1950s, Bishop fell in love with a Suffolk County Hospital nurse named Jane who was aware of his vampiric nature. When the powerful Dutch vampires visited them, they killed Carlo as punishment for tolerating Bishop's love affair with Jane. The Dutch offered Bishop an ultimatum: kill Jane and take Carlo's position, or leave the vampire coven to live with her. His initial hesitation leads to the schism between himself and Aidan, but he ultimately decided to stay in the vampire clan and smothered Jane while she was on duty at the hospital. He remained very bitter about losing her, which is why he kept Aidan from escaping to Canada with Celine, because he never got to be with his human lover. During the following years, he wanted to bring Aidan back into his fold, but when Aidan repeatedly refused, Bishop moved forward with his plans and later began turning terminal patients from Aidan's hospital into vampires. Season 1 In the present day, Bishop keeps up public "human" appearances by owning a mortuary and by acting as a lieutenant in the Boston Police Department. He is able to clean up bodies with the cover of his funeral home, while also using his mental abilities and influence to hide crimes committed by vampires. It is under these circumstances that Bishop finds Aidan back in his life when Aidan accidentally kills fellow nurse Rebecca. Using the opportunity, Bishop sires Rebecca to get back at Aidan, and her subsequent murder of her replacement Cara leads to a confrontation between Aidan and Bishop where Aidan tells him that the hospital is off limits for making new vampires out of dying patients. Bishop also tries to convert fellow police officer Mike Garrity after he discovers Aidan is the one who killed his father years earlier, and reveals to Aidan that Garrity committed suicide after Aidan's botched attempt to erase himself from the officer's memories. Bishop later renegs on his deal with Aidan, and brings a vampire priest from outside the city to be the hospital's chaplain so he can recruit dying patients. Aidan responds by defanging the priest to send Bishop a message that these acts will not be tolerated. When Marcus attacks Josh's sister, Aidan confronts Bishop, but Bishop does not reprimand Marcus, as it is the proper way to retaliate for Josh's attack on Marcus. However, when Marcus continues to seek revenge, Aidan goes back to Bishop who reveals that he has been increasing the vampire population in Boston in an attempt to reveal themselves to humanity and take over as the dominant race. He also reveals that he sees Aidan as a weakness amongst vampires, while he sees Marcus as a mistake he made. In response, Marcus goes to the Amish Country to reveal Bishop's plans to the powerful Dutch vampires. After Bernie, a child whom Aidan had befriended, is struck by a car, Rebecca turns him in a misguided attempt to stop Aidan's suffering and start a family with him. Bishop learns of this and has Marcus kill several other children that were bullying Bernie in an attempt to show Aidan his mistakes and have him return to his side. With the arrival of the Dutch in Boston, Bishop has Josh kidnapped to entertain them by serving in their werewolf death match. To bargain for Josh's freedom, Aidan agrees to come back to Bishop, who reveals that he believes the Dutch have come to kill him, as they did to Carlo fifty years prior. The Dutch eventually explain that they know of Bishop's plans to increase the vampire population, but they see no absolute need for bloodshed and once more give him an ultimatum: either cull the population or they will kill him. In a feast the next day, Bishop reveals that he knows of Marcus's betrayal, and also that he has poisoned the donors with juniper, laced into the blood of feeding-den prostitutes he had provided them with earlier. Savoring his triumph, Bishop proceeds to kill the Dutch one by one as they sit paralyzed, but before he can decapitate the Dutch's leader, Heggeman, Aidan intervenes and brings him to safety. Heggeman then goes off to notify the other vampire clans of Bishop's betrayal. Bishop retaliates by ambushing Aidan in his home, breaking the threshold by jumping through the window and staking him. Being an uninvited guest, Bishop's skin begins to burn upon entering, so although he narrowly misses Aidan's heart, he is driven out before finishing the job. He goes through Josh to tell Aidan that they are to fight to the death, but Josh uses the opportunity to set up the fight on the night of a full moon so he will kill Bishop. Aidan sees through this and has Sally trap Josh in the basement room so he and Bishop can fight. Because Celine, Aidan's former lover who was dying of cancer, had offered her blood (and life) to strengthen him, Bishop and Aidan are almost evenly matched; Bishop has the upper hand thoughout most of the fight until Sally attempts to intervene and stake Bishop, Aidan uses the distraction and comes up behind Bishop and garrotes him with barbed wire, decapitating him. Season 2 & 3 Bishop reappears when Aidan begins to have visions of him after drinking too much live blood. He pushes Aidan to hunt down Henry to kill him, but when Aidan cannot follow through, the vision of Bishop predicted this, as the father cannot kill the son. Bishop, once again appears as a hallucination along with Josh and Sally when Aidan is released from his burial. While his previously apparition was brought on from over-feeding on blood, his appearance derives from Aidan's lack of blood. Bishop serves as motivation for Aidan to retaliate and fight when Atlee takes Aidan in hopes to drain his blood for a possible cure to The Virus. However, when this plan fails, resulting in a car crash, Bishop vanishes. Personality Bishop is very calm and calculating. He initially is very protective of Aidan, but when he was betrayed he did not hesitate to make a move on Aidan's life. He also raped Aidan's former girlfriend Celine and forced her to leave Aidan (possibly in revenge for how his own relationship with a Human ended). Bishop is not devoid of humanity though, he has a soft spot for Aidan who he made and thought of as a son, and he fell in love with Jane, though he was forced to kill her which was an act that was tragic in more ways than one because the woman he was in love with, seemed to have brought out a softer side in him and not only did he lose Jane by killing her but any chance of redemption he might have had. The killing of Jane has left him bitter and could have made him more cruel and ruthless than before. Abilities Bishop is a vampire that is well over a few hundred years old and as such, he possess greater abilities than younger vampires. *Strength: Bishop is an old vampire, and thus is much stronger than any vampire younger than him, this is proven when Aiden and Bishop fight each other and the latter has the upper hand throughout most of the fight. *Speed: Bishop is faster than any human or younger vampire. *Healing: Bishop can heal rapidly, though feeding accelerates this. *Compelling: Bishop is quite adept at using this ability to influence human minds. Weaknesses As a vampire, Bishop possesses all their weaknesses. *Wooden stake through the heart *Exsanguination *Decapitation *Entering a house without being invited *Certain blood-borne diseases Non-fatal negative reactions include: *Sensitivity to sunlight *Extreme reaction to intake of werewolf blood, including windpipe swelling/closure, bleeding from multiple orifices, and an overall 'stupor'. *Ingested garlic causes an uncontrollable switch from human behavior to vampire behavior. This is countered by certain herbs, including those apparently found in chamomile tea. When using tea the preferred method of application seems to be by soaking in it. It is unknown how long it takes to mitigate the effects of the garlic due to the fact that the only vampire shown soaking in tea (Aidan) was interrupted by a situation (ironically) requiring him to exhibit vampire behavior. Trivia *He is the American counterpart of Herrick from the original British series. Category:Syfy Characters Category:Vampires Category:Males Category:Syfy Vampires Category:Characters Category:Undead Category:Dead Category:Deceased Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Antagonists